To My Unborn Child
by Blood Russian
Summary: Minato writes letters to his unborn child.
1. Chapter 1

**_To My Unborn Child_**

_February 3rd_

I'm not sure on how to start off these letters to you. It doesn't all feel real yet.

To think that you aren't even the size of a pea yet and you've already changed so much. I keep wondering how something so small can be so life changing. In the past week I've thought about things that had never occurred to me before. To tell the truth I've never been more terrified in my life.

This is my first letter to you and I already feel so overwhelmed. I want to write so many things down, I want to tell you everything I know, I want to tell you what the world is like, I want to tell you so many things that my mind can't seem to keep up.

I suppose that I still have quite a bit of time left but even now I still feel like there isn't enough and there won't ever be. There are so many things and so little time. To be honest, the only time I ever felt like this was when I fell in love with you mother. I hope you grow up like your mother. She is beautiful and she is kind and she is braver than any shinobi I know. Your mother has a smile that can light up the night sky brighter than the stars ever could. I hope you have her smile; it's the most beautiful thing in my world. You're mother has bright red hair that reminds me of pomegranate. After meeting your mother I think I understand why Persephone was so attracted to the fruit. I hadn't been able to stay away either.

Your mother smiles and laughs when I tell her there isn't enough time to tell you everything. She tells me we'll have enough time when you're actually here. Here in our arms where we can see you and hold you throughout the night.

I promise I'll tell you everything that I don't get the chance to write down. I'll tell you about my childhood, my days at the academy and the day I met your mother and the day I realized I loved her.

I promise I'll tell you everything and if I run out of things to tell we'll just have to make more memories and more things to tell.

I've only know about you for a week and already I feel so much love. I promise I will always love you, no matter what may come. You will forever be a part of me.

Your father,

Minato Namikaze


	2. Chapter 2

_**To My Unborn Child**_

_February 13th_

The first time I kissed your mother I felt as if I was drunk. My palms were clammy and my movements were clumsy, I knew I must have been making a fool of myself. But every time I said something that felt off to me your mother laughed and she laughed. Her laugh made my ears ring and I wanted for her to keep laughing and never stop. I wanted to be the reason she laughed the way she did.

Your mother looked at me with a new kind of glint in her eye that I had never seen before. I knew what she wanted me to do; she was telling me so with everything but words.

I still remember the pounding of my heart against my ribcage, I was sure it was going to bruise. I was nervous. Could she hear the way she made my heart jump? Did she know how much of a fool I felt like in that moment? If she knew did she still want me to kiss her?

The seconds between us felt like minutes and those minutes felt like hours. I wanted to move but it felt as if every bone in my body had turned into lead, weighing me down, keeping me from reaching out and touching my lips to hers. Your mother sighed. I stopped breathing. Had she grown tired of waiting? Had I run out of time?

"You idiot," Your mother gripped my shirt and pulled me closer to her.

When our mouths met I felt free. Even with the clumsiness of our inexperience, it was perfect. When we stopped to breathe your mother smiled, I could see her teeth, all of them, I was sure. That was how hard she smiled and I knew I was doing the same because your mother laughed and then she laughed again.

When our lips met once more I finally new what word always eluded me when I was with her, I was home. Your mother was my home.

I never once thought that the first kiss we shared would one day lead to something as beautiful as you.

You're the size of a poppy seed now. Still too small to hold in my arms so I'll just keep waiting for you.

Your father,

Minato Namikaze


	3. Chapter 3

**To My Unborn Child**

_February 20th_

Today is the anniversary of my parent's deaths; they died fighting to protect me, to protect our village.

My parents were two of the greatest people I had ever known. They were strong and they were noble. I can still remember my mother's smile and my father's laugh. If I could draw, I swear I'd be able to draw every detail of their faces perfectly. Right down to the crinkles around my mother's ocean blue eyes, to the laugh lines around my father's smile, the slight gap between his front teeth and everything else.

When I was young they would take me every year to the first festival of the year to celebrate the first Hokage. Those were some of my favorite moments with them. I can hardly wait till the day I get to take you. I hope the festival lights up your face like it always did mine.

I can still remember the proud looks on their faces when I first entered the academy. Just by looking at their faces I was filled up with so much love and courage. Any traces of doubt I ever had about becoming a ninja was instantly washed away. My parents were the reason I decided to become a shinobi and they were the reason I pulled through one of the darkest times in my life to accomplish my dream.

I was in my second year at the academy when my father left home for a mission. He was gone for two months, we hadn't heard from him since. My mother had become anxious, though she hid it well, I still took notice. Her eyes would routinely glace over to the door every half hour. As if in that time he would finally be there the next time she looked. By the nearing of the end of the second month my mother's bright blue eyes had dulled and darkening bags developed underneath them. Though I could never hear her tossing and turning from my room I wondered if she stayed up all through the night, just lying there in bed, motionless. I know I did. Like my mother, I had begun listening for the sound of footsteps nearing the front door and the familiar signature of chakra. But nothing ever came. I had started to wonder if he had abandoned us.

It was an early Saturday morning we got the news. I remember how the sky had darkened in such a way I thought night might have been coming all too early. The dark clouds roared and rain fell heavy on the ground. Small puddles formed and the plants and limbs of the trees began to wilt with the added pressure. I had run home quickly. It was never enjoyable to train in the rain. I was already soaked to the bone and dripping rain water from head to toe when I finally reached home and swung the front door open. When I first stepped inside I knew something was wrong. The aura of our house felt all wrong. The air was cold and I no longer felt the familiar warmth of family.

Seeing the Hokage in your home is never a good sign. Nothing good comes of it. Maybe the weather had been a warning and I just hadn't listened.

I visited the shinobi memorial stone every day since the new of my father's death. After academy let out I would go by and stare at his name and on the weekend I would wake up in the early morning hours, early enough that the grass and trees were all still layered in mist, and sit in front of the stone to tell him everything that had happened to me that week, just as if he was still there beside me. It helped lighten the load of my boots.

It was six months later, when things had began to get better, when my mother was called in on a high ranked mission. She woke me up early on a Saturday morning. The birds weren't even singing yet. She smiled at me in the early morning light, her face seemed to glow, and told me to get ready for the day. When she re-opened the door to leave I could smell my favorite foods being cooked. Perhaps that should have tipped me off that something wasn't quite right.

We had spent the day together, doing whatever came to our minds. My mother had never looked more alive. It was perfect. We stayed out until the sun was about to set but before we went home, we visited the memorial stone. She held my hand in hers.

We went home without another word to each other. It was as if we had already used up all the words we were meant to say to each other that day. I slugged around until the sun set and the stars came out from hiding. My mother came into my room and sat on my bed; she brushed back my hair and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you," she had told me before turning out the lights and leaving my room.

That was the last time I saw my mother.

I had never felt more alone in my life. My boots were heavier than ever before. They weighed me down with every step and I wanted to cry out from the constant struggle. I hated it. I hated my parents for leaving me alone and I hated the fact that they had been ninja because that had been the reason they left me all alone. I went on like that for weeks. It wasn't until the Hokage sat me down and told me not to waste my life buried in sorrow, that my parents had not died for me not to live my life like that. He told me to live the life my parents wanted me to have, to make them proud and live for them.

After that things got better. I met your mother (even though she wasn't so fond of me at the moment), I started to enjoy the academy again, and most of all, without me even noticing, my boots had never felt so light.

I suppose what I'm trying to say through this letter is that not matter happens in life; you can't just sit down and let it pass you by. You have to live. You have to find something worth living for and you have to be brave. Brave because brave is what helps us get through even the longest days.

No matter what happens in your life time you must keep going. Ignore that bad and focus on the good. The good will keep going. It's the bad that will drag you down. Remember, no matter what happens, your mother and I will always love you.

Your father,

Minato Namikaze

* * *

**AN: Hello, readers. Thank you for your continued support and reviews. I was just wondering if any of you guys had any ideas about things you would want Minato to write about. I have the general consensus of what most of the letters will be about but it's nice to know what your readers want to read. Just drop a review or message me on something you'd like to see. Thanks.**


End file.
